


KND Fanarts 2

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Versiones extrañas e Nigel, Chad, Padre e incluso un par de Mao, si no sabes de quien te hablo lee el fanfic A cualquier costo    ┐(︶▽︶)┌No los dibuje yo pero les puse el color (≧◡≦) ♡ espero te gusten.





	KND Fanarts 2

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento esta vez no hay historia estoy buscando inspiración (＞﹏＜)  
> Gracias a Alphabetical (no pertenece a esta comunidad) por permitirme compartirlos.  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.  
> 

Es domingo y estamos algo ociosos pero no para bien, así que tras una cruenta batalla he ganado algunos dibujos para colorear y compartirlos.  
Alphabetical es un duro adversario ( ◡‿◡ *)

Uno ya necesario, el tío Ben y un ¿encantador? Nigel

Versiones animales de felpa ¿tal vez?

Ser GKND es difícil ¿verdad Chad?

Este me encanta ¿no luce adorable ese Nigel? (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*) aunque no se parece en nada al de la serie. (￢_￢) 

¡¡ Las versiones demonio !! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)

Super serio, super lindo, Nigel si llega a rango blanco

Otro obligatorio Nigel y Mao 〣( ºΔº )〣

Y por último un Mao sencillo pero tierno.

Gracias por leerlo. (=⌒ ‿‿ ⌒=) 


End file.
